


Creature of the Night

by starsoverhead



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Costumes, Crossdressing Kink, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 20:51:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsoverhead/pseuds/starsoverhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotch decides to attend a showing of the Rocky Horror Picture Show in costume.  The last thing he expected was to find Reid there.  (Warnings in notes inside.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creature of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no idea what brought this on, and I’m not sure if I like it. The concept, I know I like, but I’m not so sure about the execution. Ah well, at least I got it done. I’ll figure out if I like it later. BE WARNED, this dances all over the concept of consent. If you want everything to be clear-cut and consensual, this is not the fic for you. It IS consensual, but it kind of takes a twisty, turny (wibbly-wobbly, timey-wimey) road to get there.

It didn’t matter how many times Hotch said, “No, really, I can explain.” The fact was that Reid knew the explanation. They both already knew the explanation. Hotch, however, wanted to stop the way Reid was staring at him - like a predator. For someone who was so used to being an alpha, it was unsettling, suddenly watching someone who usually ranked as beta, or possibly omega, suddenly decide he was prey.

Of course, it was his own fault. This was one of those things he’d done in college and while life had seemed to be perking up, he didn’t see a reason not to participate this time. He’d gotten dressed, headed out — of course, he’d had to finish getting dressed once he’d gotten there because, seriously, there was no way he was going to be seen in unrelated public in this getup. But for just a moment, a vital moment, he hadn’t even thought that the nerdiest member of his team might be here to do the same thing he was doing.

And that was how he came to be standing in front of Spencer Reid (who didn’t look so very different from his normal self except for how his eyes seemed darker and he somehow seemed even taller, and had his shoulders always been that wide or had all that time at the gun range actually made him fill out a little?) in high heels, stockings, a garter belt, a corset, elbow-length fingerless gloves, a string of pearls, dark eyeshadow, and bright red lipstick.

Those drama classes that Haley had pushed him into back in the day still came in handy.

“Reid,” he said, “I—”

“Hotch.”

When had Reid’s voice ever been so steady before? So steady and confident and low?

“Stop trying to explain.” Hotch could only watch as Reid reached down and picked up the bag that held his street shoes, makeup remover, and the long coat he’d worn in. And— Oh God. His car keys. “We’ve got places to be.”

“What— Reid. Reid! Give me back my bag.” He hated how weak his voice suddenly sounded as he reached for the bag’s handles, but they were firmly in Spencer’s hand, and Reid wasn’t giving it up. Instead, before he could even blink, his back was pushed against the wall, beneath the poster that proclaimed tonight to be Rocky Horror Night (Come In Costume! Waterguns Banned) and Spencer’s mouth was slanted, demanding, over his.

For the span of two heartbeats, he was too stunned to respond, and for the next two, he was too disbelieving. He should have fought against it, should have shoved him away, but it was as if Reid had seen it in him. The desire for something like this, the need to be pushed past his boundaries. He heard his own voice whimper and he was responding before he knew it, kissing Spencer enthusiastically, parting his lips for Spencer’s tongue and tasting his mouth in return. 

Reid’s body, beneath his Brad clothes, was harder and smoother than Hotch remembered from the last time they’d been so close - but he’d been wearing Kevlar and Reid had still had a few traces of baby fat. Apparently the years had done some chiseling away that Hotch just hadn’t seen. The shoulder blades beneath his hands felt almost like wings.

Good God, why hadn’t he done this before now?

Aaron was breathless when Reid pulled back, both of them now with eyes darkened from lust. He stared the short distance down at Reid (the heels helped) as Reid slowly dabbed around his lips with the edge of his thumb. “I smeared your lipstick,” he murmured. “It’ll be worse later, though. Come on.”

His fingers, and lipstick-stained thumb, wrapped around Hotch’s hand and gave him absolutely no choice - he was being led outside in nothing more than his black Frank’n Furter lingerie. Beneath the pale makeup layered on his face, he was blushing brightly as he was pulled out into the cool night air. There were whistles and cat calls and the grin on Spencer’s face just grew wider.

Reid knew which car was Hotch’s. He’d ridden in it before, so being led right to his own car was anything but a surprise. But the way Reid pushed him to the passenger side, bag dropped on the hood in front of him, was. Reid’s hands came to his hips, placing them firmly in contact with one another from the waist down as he murmured into Aaron’s ear, “Get the car keys out for me.”

“Reid— Reid, this is really inappropriate—”

“So is you in lingerie in public, but that didn’t stop you.”

Fuck, this was hot. His heart was beating hard and the black speedo that was over a tiny thong was going to reveal just how hot it was if he wasn’t careful. He obeyed the order he was given, opening the bag and pulling out his keyring, handing it to Spencer while other moviegoers drifted away without any clue about just what was going on beside this nondescript sedan.

“Thank you,” he said, taking the keys and the bag and walking away as if nothing had happened. It only took him a couple of button presses before he had the alarm disarmed and the trunk open, where he safely locked away the only vestiges of normalcy that Hotch had left. Lingerie in public. He desperately hoped nobody else saw them.

And then he wondered just when he’d consented to all this anyway. Yes, he’d thought for years that Spencer was a very attractive young man, but Spencer was his subordinate. That meant any relationship between them besides the professional and the friendly was a huge breach. It didn’t matter that he’d had fantasies. It only mattered that this wasn’t something that he could let happen.

It just wasn’t something he had a choice about.

When Reid returned and opened the door for him in a perfectly gentlemanly fashion, Hotch didn’t even think twice about climbing in. Telling himself he didn’t have a choice made it so much easier. Reid was in charge, and he was doing what he had to, and that thought was so sexy that he had to keep from touching himself.

Aaron wasn’t exactly sure when Reid had climbed behind the wheel or guided the car out onto the street but when he glanced around them, he saw that they definitely weren’t headed to his apartment. “Where are we going?”

“My place,” Spencer answered, his hand drifting from the steering wheel over to Hotch’s thigh for a long few seconds. The feeling of those long, elegant fingers over the stocking and garters was more than distracting. For a moment, he wished that he’d gone with that impulse he’d had while getting ready and shaved his legs. As those fingers drifted upward, instinct had him closing his legs, but all that accomplished was trapping Reid’s hand between his inner thighs and getting Reid to glance over and murmur, “Someone’s eager.”

“Spencer— Reid. Reid, I’m really not sure about this,” he exhaled, head tipping back against the headrest.

“If you don’t want this,” he said, “then consider it giving me a free ride home. If you do, you can follow me inside once we get to my apartment - but you have to leave your bag in the car. You’ve got a few miles to think about it.” With the lightest massaging squeeze, Reid withdrew his hand and Hotch felt a strike of frustration go through him.

“I know this is probably causing you some cognitive dissonance,” Spencer continued as if he’d done nothing at all. “And I know that I’ve broken quite a few Bureau rules. You, after all, probably never thought about your sexuality since you met Haley so early in your life, and the first time you dressed like this, it was probably with her as Janet so you had the safety of being part of a couple. Tonight, I was probably the last person you thought you’d see out here. You thought you’d have the safety of anonymity. And now you’re wondering how I’m being so forward because this is the last thing you’d expect from me - sexual aggression toward a superior. That, anyway, I can answer.”

He pulled up to a red light and Hotch was staring over at him as Reid turned to meet his gaze.

“Your legs in heels and stockings. I saw you when you walked out of the theatre bathroom, dressed like that and ready to go into the movie. The only thing I could think of the whole time was how it’d feel when you wrapped your legs around me.”

“Fuck,” Hotch hissed, pressing himself back into the car seat. That was absolutely the last thing he’d imagined, but now that the thought was in his mind, he could imagine just that. The bed against his back, his legs around Reid’s hips, the faint taste of sugared coffee on his tongue— Wait, he wasn’t imagining that. After a soft sound, he was nearly begging, “Can you drive faster?”

“I was just waiting for permission.” Reid was smiling, then, and the distance to his apartment was covered in practically no time at all. The next thing Hotch knew, he was being led upstairs (in heels, how did women do it) and into a small studio apartment that was almost everything he’d imagined Reid’s apartment to be. There were bookshelves on every wall that wasn’t occupied by a door and a bed to one side that was his main focus.

There was a jingle of keys being tossed aside - two sets, he noted absently before he was guided toward the bed and eased to sit with a gentleness that hadn’t been there before. Spencer was still definitely in charge, but the shift in demeanor put an even hotter flame inside him. He watched as Reid knelt on the hardwood floor, pulling his sweater vest and tie over his head and tossing them aside. The sight made him feel oddly vulnerable, just like that look he’d been getting not that long before. This was really happening, and now there really was no denying it.

Those long hands that he’d watch skim the pages of books and crawl their way across maps were now sliding over the nylon of his stockings, making him aware of every nerve ending below his navel. His fingers curled into the bedspread. “Reid…”

“Spencer.”

“Hmh?”

“Spencer. There are no last names in here. I’m Spencer. You’re Aaron. And if you slip up, I’ll stop until you get it right. Now lay back and let me work.” He heard, instead of felt, the buckles of one of his shoes being undone and nodded his understanding as that shoe was slipped off. God, that felt good. He flexed his foot and moaned as Reid traced his ankle, grateful for the cool bedspread against his back.

“Oh yes…”

“My poor Aaron… Wearing these ridiculous, sexy shoes…” The second was removed just as easily and that left him in nylons alone. What he couldn’t help but notice was how those stockings made everything feel just a touch sexier. Even the bedspread against his calves felt like cashmere instead of cotton through nylon. He bent his knees to explore the sensation and Reid slid a hand behind one of his calves. “And these breathtaking stockings…”

He felt kisses, then, from his ankle, slowly up toward his knee. When one touched the bare skin of his thigh, he gasped. “How did you learn to do this?”

“I didn’t. All this is just what’s been in my head since I saw you.”

Spencer stood and Aaron couldn’t help but stare. He envied Spencer’s fingers as they unbuttoned his shirt, but he hadn’t been told to sit up. All he could do was watch as the shirt fell to the floor and he could finally see Reid’s bare chest. Bare and pale and more muscular than he’d imagined - the gun range, those crutches a few years ago… It was paying off in a way he’d not even considered. But in stark contrast, his nipples were a shade of pink that Hotch had never seen before - almost red and almost touched by the blush of arousal that had crept down Reid’s neck. He would never forget this.

But then Spencer was on top of him, kissing him, legs to either side of one of his. There were fingers in his hair, tracing down his chest, touching that little line of skin between corset and garter belt, and Hotch knew it had been far, far too long since he’d gotten laid. He was moaning, flexing under that hand, desperate for more of those touches and praying he wouldn’t go off like a virgin teenager the moment Reid’s hand was on him.

“Please,” he begged against Spencer’s mouth, wanting the foreplay to be done with. He was already too turned on. If Spencer kept going, both his thong and his speedo were going to be stained.

“Mmh. All right - impatient…” There was a teasing gleam in Spencer’s eyes as he drew back, but even as he unfastened his own belt, he took a few steps away from the bed. When he saw the hurt look in Hotch’s eyes, though, he paused. “I’m not going away. Just give me a second. …And don’t take anything off. That’s my job.”

The words forestalled Aaron’s hands, where he’d been reaching for the busk of his corset, ready to unfasten it and let it go, but if Reid had something in mind, oh, he wanted to know what it was.

Tall and slender and moving smoothly for once in his life (did it take sexual arousal for Reid to move like he actually owned his body instead of just inhabited it?), Reid crossed the apartment to a door that opened to reveal the bathroom. There, he retrieved a little bottle of KY that he brought back to the bedside.

“Now scoot up into the middle of the bed - lengthwise— Yes, just like that. That’s my Aaron,” he warmly encouraged before walking off again. This time, as he left, he shed his shoes, pants, and underwear, leaving him only in socks with a trail of clothing behind him. Aaron could feel his erection straining against his underwear and slid a hand over himself that did nothing to calm his nerves. Especially when he saw what Reid was bringing with him this time: that purple scarf that Aaron had seen him wearing for years.

“Are you going to keep being good?”

Nervousness fluttered in Aaron’s stomach. This had gone into territory he wasn’t sure about, but at the same time, he could only imagine— Oh yes, he was going to do this. Nodding, he did what he was certain Reid wanted him to do and he lifted his arms over his head, up to the headboard, and Spencer gave him a warm smile.

“That’s beautiful,” he murmured, “but tell me aloud, and tell me the truth. Do you want this, Aaron?”

“I want this.” He didn’t even pause. “I want this, and I want you, Spencer, please…”

“Are you going to regret this?” And this question had lost the playful edge. Spencer sat on the bed beside him, looking into his eyes, the scarf on his knee. Instead, his hand was warm and soft on Aaron’s cheek, and the look in his eyes kindled a different sort of fire in Aaron’s blood.

“I,” he began, “have been dreaming and daydreaming about you for too long to regret this. I want you. I want you to take me.”

Spencer smiled, and then Aaron felt the cool fabric of the scarf around one of his wrists as it was tied in place, tight enough to be secure but loose enough that he wouldn’t lose sensation in his fingertips. Reid’s method was just as ingenius as he’d thought it would have to be, each wrist tied to a separate rung on the headboard with the same scarf. It gave him room to tug but not to pull free, and there was a different kind of security in it.

Now he knew that he could stop all this with a word. He’d just had to have his misgivings pushed aside. Left up to him, he knew this never would’ve happened, but with Reid in charge…

He could get used to this.

Those hands slid down his arms to the busk of the corset that he’d been about to unfasten. With his arms tied like this, though, it couldn’t be removed. The straps were in the way. But all Spencer did was push it to either side, exposing his chest to heated kisses that traced his collarbones and little bites that made him realise that his nipples were more sensitive than he thought they were.

With the lightest of touches, Reid unfastened his garters but left his nylons in place. Instead, he reached below the garter belt to pull down first the speedo and then the thong that had him raising his eyebrows. “…Now that I know you own this, I’m going to wonder every day if you’re wearing it.” But with both layers of fabric removed, it left his erection standing tall, reddened, begging for attention with beads of liquid slowly sliding down the exposed skin.

Aaron closed his eyes, almost embarrassed by how Spencer stared. But then he realised. The garters were being fastened again, the nylons still on his legs, and he felt more naked than he could’ve been if he was completely bared. Instead, Spencer had only exposed the necessary parts. His skin felt like it was on fire. “Spencer—”

“You remembered,” he purred approvingly, and fully naked (where had his socks gone?), he climbed onto the bed, making a place for himself between Aaron’s legs. The bottle of KY was drizzled onto Spencer’s hand and Hotch felt a flare of gratitude. He’d never been penetrated before and he was still a little afraid of it, but the lube was heartening. He was about to say something about it when Spencer started stroking him with that slick hand instead.

He caught his breath, back arching, before he could ask, “What—”

Spencer gave him an enigmatic smile. “Just trust me.”

And he did. He knew that then. He did trust Spencer. He was tied down, naked, and had had choices taken away from him, but he trusted the person who had done that to him, and that made all the difference. He nodded, and was rewarded with the feeling of Spencer’s weight looming over him, their hard cocks coming together in Spencer’s long-fingered hand as Reid stroked the both of them.

With a low moan, he wrapped his legs around Reid’s narrow hips, moving against his hand. Then he was being kissed and it was exactly what he needed. That extra reassurance that what he was doing was exactly what his partner wanted. He sighed against Spencer’s mouth, his body responding to things he’d never known he would like. One of Spencer’s long-fingered hands was at the small of his back, stroking along the curve of his spine while the other stroked more sensitive skin, thumb grazing from one head to the other, and all he could think to do was keep moving and make more of that contact happen.

His body knew exactly the goal he was working toward and he wanted it with every inch of his being. The kiss was desperate, broken only for gasps of breath as the pace picked up, want swiftly becoming need. It had been far, far too long.

Before he knew it, it was becoming far, far too soon, but Spencer encouraged with touches and murmurs. “That’s it - come for me. Show me what you look like when you lose control,” he purred. “Show me. Let me see you…”

The reality that Spencer Reid was such a sexual being was more than he’d ever even considered, but in that moment, those touches, that body, and the purring voice - it was all he needed before he came in a series of staccato thrusts punctuated by an open-mouthed needy cry that he’d not heard out of his own mouth in years.

His body relaxed against the bed but he was still conscious enough to see Spencer’s hand start to move all the faster on his own erection, bringing himself off until the white dots that trailed up Aaron’s chest belonged to both of them.

Reid dropped onto the bed at Aaron’s side, catching his breath and looking at Aaron as if he was the holy grail. Only once he was breathing evenly again did he move, and Aaron was left alone, and lonely, on the bed. He still trusted - and that was a good thing, because he was still tied to the bed. Water was running in the bathroom, but then Spencer was coming out with three washcloths. “They’re warm,” he assured softly before starting to wipe up the mess they’d made. First went the lube and semen, and then, with fingers even more gentle - if it was even possible - he started to wash the makeup from Aaron’s face. He started with his eyes, the touch so light that Aaron could barely feel it, but then his forehead, his temples, his cheeks, and finally his lips.

Spencer chased away the touch of soap he’d used to wash the makeup off with the last washcloth, wet with only water, and Hotch realised that this was what all of the paraphilia classes had meant by ‘aftercare’. He’d given up control to someone else, and now that someone else was proving worthy of that gift.

It definitely surprised Reid more than it surprised Hotch when, after being untied, he sat up and hugged Spencer tightly, but he could feel Spencer smiling against his shoulder.

“I was so scared,” Reid whispered, “that you’d be mad, or that you’d … press charges or something.”

“It wasn’t the best idea you’ve ever had, but I’m definitely not going to regret it.” Aaron took his turn to caress Spencer’s cheek before kissing him, both of their lips still lightly stained with red. “Even if I am going to get turned on every time I hear the Time Warp from now on.”


End file.
